Night Terror
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Humanized Planes. Post-Planes. Dusty has a terrifying nightmare which causes him to lose his trust in his friends. Can Skipper, Dottie, Chug, and Sparky get their friend back? or will that one nightmare be enough to never speak to them again? Rated for nightmarish images, and a small bit of blood.


**A/N: This will be a humanized Planes one-shot after watching the music video to Avenged Sevenfold's hit single 'Nightmare'. Great song, BTW, but it was the music video that inspired me to do this one-shot.**

 **Here's the plot. After having a nasty nightmare, Dusty starts avoiding Skipper, Chug, Sparky, and Dottie as well, and starts to lose their trust. But can his friends regain it before Dusty becomes to psychologically disturbed to trust his dearest friends and father-figure ever again?**

 **Read to find out.**

 **-Human Appearances-**

 **Dusty: 19 years old, skinny, pale white skin, ocean blue eyes, auburn hair, freckles on his cheeks, wears an orange and white striped long sleeved shirt (similar to Phineas' shirt in 'Phineas and Ferb', dark blue skinny jeans, orange Adidas high-tops, and black leather finger-less gloves.**

 **Skipper: 52 years old, very fit and healthy, pale white skin, lighter blue eyes, gray messy hair, always wears a dark blue cardigan over a white t-shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots.**

 **Sparky: 28 years old, a bit on the wimpy side, slightly tan, brown eyes, ashy black hair, light gray hooded sweatshirt over a dark blue t-shirt, khakis, and worn out black sneakers.**

 **Dottie: 27 years old, slim, tanned skin, light brown eyes, raven black hair which she keeps in a pony-tail, dark blue jump-suit, the upper-half is tied to her waist by the arm-sleeves, white tank top, and combat boots, like Skipper's, but worn out.**

 **Chug: 20 years old, chubby, pale white skin, dark brown hair, light green eyes, green sweatpants, orange jacket, copper colored t-shirt, black slip-on shoes.**

 **Well, now that the human appearances are out of the way, shall we get onto the one-shot? Okay then, let's dive right in. Enjoy!**

Dusty was getting dressed and picked the keys up to his plane so he could do his daily morning flying practice with Skipper. Voices caught the young racer's attention and opened the door to his house to see Sparky, Skipper, Dottie, and Chug talking to a man in a white lab coat writing something down on a clipboard.

"There he is" Sparky said after turning around and seeing Dusty.

"Alright boys, get him on the gurney" the man said. Two men came out the back of a parked white van wearing hospital worker outfits, and gas masks as well.

"Guys, what's going on? Why are these guys here?" Dusty asked concerned. Before anyone could answer, the hospital workers grabbed him and strapped him down onto a gurney.

"Let me go! Why are you doing this!?" Dusty screamed. Skipper was the first to speak.

"Dusty, we've been concerned about you. Your desire to race and give up being a crop-duster has lead us to believe you're mentally ill" the old war veteran said.

"WHAT!?" Dusty exclaimed trying to break free.

"Dusty, please. We love you and we just want to help you. We think spending some time at this hospital would be good for you" Dottie said.

"But I'm fine! Perfectly healthy! I swear!" Dusty said as he now began crying.

"You're our best friend and family, Dusty. We're sorry, but this has to be done" Chug said.

"Don't do this to me! Please! I wanna do flying practice with Skipper!" Dusty begged. Skipper sighed sadly and looked into his student's tear -filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, Duster, but we're not gonna be doing anymore" Skipper said sadly walking away.

"No! Please! Skipper!" Dusty begged.

"Please take good care of him" Sparky added. The man nodded and made a hand-gesture to let his men know to load Dusty into the van.

"Dottie! Chug! Skipper! Sparky! Help me! Don't let them take me! Please!" Dusty said trying to break free from the bindings on the bed.

"It's for the best, Dusty. We're sorry" Dottie apologized. Not another word was exchanged between their distressed friend and the people he once considered his family.

"Let me go, now! I have rights!" Dusty demanded. All he got was a needle in his arm and a clear liquid being injected into where he was poked.

"What is this stuff!?" Dusty asked, terrified as he wondered if what they put into his body would kill him. He then felt his entire body go numb and null and he didn't have the urge to struggle anymore.

"It's a muscle relaxer, son. It should keep your body movements to a minimum until we reach the hospital.

"Well, good news. We're here, Dusty" the man said as he got out the van and had his helpers wheel the numb-bodied Dusty into the hospital and felt a sense of fear and dread rush through his body as he noticed the hallway started growing darker and turned into a large rocky cave with red glowing crystals surrounding the walls of the cave itself.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Dusty asked being scared. He then noticed that the man and the doctors were no longer there, and than some form of unseen force was wheeling him down the cave.

"No! No! No! Skipper! Dottie! Chug! Sparky! Somebody please let me out of here!" Dusty shouted. No response came but Dusty's echoes throughout the rock walls. The gurney finally reached the end of the cave to reveal a circular double-door and it opened up by itself and brought Dusty into a large room like a dome. In the center was a stone table standing on top of a circular floating platform and green smoke was underneath it.

"Welcome, our newest patient" a disoriented voice echoed throughout the air. Dusty then looked around, eyes now bloodshot from his tears and looked at the other end of the room to see a man, with his face wrapped in aged gauze like a mummy, glowing green eyes, skinny arms, hands, and fingers, a black robe, with his hood over his head, no arm-sleeves, and black pants and bony feet wrapped in gauze.

"Now, we shall begin the operation" the mummy said using telekinesis to levitate Dusty off the Gurney and onto the table on the platform.

"Please, I wanna go home! I want my nice warm bed, I want my friends! I want Skipper to calm me down!" Dusty screamed. The mummy man ignored the poor boy's pleas and raised his hand, making several straps of aged gauze, similar to that of the kind he wore appear from the bottom of the floor and restrain Dusty tightly onto the platform.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" Dusty shouted. He looked around him and saw no one was around to save him. The young adult then looked to the left to see a window where Dusty, Skipper, Sparky, and Chug were watching the mummy man do whatever he was doing to do to Dusty.

"Popcorn, Skipper?" Chug offered. Skipper only nodded and swallowed a handful after taking it from Chug's big red plastic bowl he was holding. Dusty couldn't believe it. His friends and father-figure were watching him being mentally scarred and tortured as if it were some sort of horror movie, which Dusty only hoped this was and that it would be over soon.

"Skipper! Dottie! Don't let him do this! Help me!" Dusty screamed. But it was no use, they ignored his cries of pain and anguish, refusing to help him. Dusty then looked to his side to reveal a levitating tray surrounded by green energy that gave it the levitating ability with surgical tools lying on the tray itself.

"I promise it won't hurt... much" the mummy said in his disoriented voice that sounded like multiple voices speaking at the same time as he picked up a surgical scalpel and slowly prepared to make an incision on Dusty's forehead.

"Please! Don't kill me!" shouted Dusty. Once a small cut was made and a small drip of blood ran down the young adult's forehead, a loud beeping noise was made and Dusty found himself snapping out of the dream and back to reality.

"Don't kill me!" Dusty shouted waking up in his own bed and saw his alarm clock ringing. Dusty then slammed his fist down on the 'Snooze' button and looked around. He was still in his own house, no mental hospital about to be cut open by a mummy with his friends watching and not feel any guilt whatsoever.

"It may have been a dream but... what if... what if they DID do that to me? Disown me and put in a loony bin and say I'm sick?" Dusty asked himself. He then got out of his bed shaking and put on his everyday clothes. He did the same with his bed, and was still in a distressed and terrified state, he wondered if his friends were ever gonna really do that to him if he slipped up one day.

"Hey, Dusty!" a voice called out. Dusty jumped and yelped to see Skipper entered his home.

"Oh, hey, sorry there. Didn't mean to scare you there. Ready for our daily flying practice?" he asked. Dusty remembered the dream, what Skipper told him and then just shook his head and spoke.

"Uh, not today Skipper. I have something to do" Dusty said running off out of the building leaving Skipper confused.

"What in the heck was that? Dusty never turns down morning flight practice, what's wrong with him?" Skipper wondered, concerned for the young man he considered his son ever since the whole 'Wings Around the Globe' Rally thing and how he taught the boy how to race and was considered one of the Jolly Wrenches afterwards when he won the race.

Chug was filling up some fuel tanks that Dottie planned to stock up on the shelves for 'Emergency Only' situations whenever a vehicle was damaged or simply in need of fuel when they didn't have enough to make it to the gas station in time and had to push or tow it to the garage. Chug then finished filling up the last tank and started helping Dottie stock the shelves with them. Chug then spotted Dusty and called out to him.

"Hey Dusty!" he called out. Dusty then stood there, frozen in fear and looked as Chug called out to him and Dottie was looking at him too.

"Can you give us a hand? We could certainly use some help" Dottie asked.

"Sorry, but I can't" Dusty called back running away from them and leaving them confused.

"What's his deal?" Dottie asked. Chug just shrugged it off and spoke back.

"Maybe he just needs some time to be alone and have some room to himself" Chug said. Dottie ended up agreeing with him and went back to putting the tanks back on the shelves.

Dusty then kept running and looked to see if Chug and Dottie were still watching him, but he ended not looking where he was going and ended up bumping into Sparky.

"Oh, hey Dusty. Sorry, I was just carrying some groceries to Skipper's place. You think you can give a buddy a hand?" Sparky asked.

"NO!" Dusty screamed landing on his backside and shaking.

"No? Are you alright?" Sparky asked putting the groceries down and offered a hand to help Dusty up off the ground. Dusty just smacked Sparky's hand away and ran off.

"I think something's wrong with him. I'd better talk with Skipper, Dottie, and Chug about this" Sparky said before picking up the groceries and carrying them to Skipper's house like he was doing before.

Later that day, it was now 9:53 PM and Dusty was still in his day clothes. He spent the whole day alone, doing whatever he could to avoid Skipper and the others. He hid out in the cornfields so nobody could find him. Now he figured they'd all be in bed by now and he could be in his home alone. The door opened and Dusty lifted his head up to reveal Skipper, Sparky, Dottie, and Chug.

"Listen, Dusty. We need to talk" Skipper said as they were approaching him. Dusty then began backing up against the wall and screaming in terror.

"Please! Just go away!" Dusty shouted. Skipper then got onto Dusty's bed and tried to pull him into a hug, but Dusty tried to kick the older man away.

"Stop it! Don't come further! I just wanna be alone!" shouted Dusty. Skipped then wrapped his arms around Dusty tightly, which only made Dusty start to struggle with tears in his eyes.

"Don't hurt me! Let me go! Don't touch me!" shouted Dusty as he tried breaking free from Skipper's grasp but no avail.

"Hurt you? Dusty, nobody's gonna hurt you. We're your friends" Sparky said.

"No! You're not! You're just gonna lock me in a mental ward!" shouted Dusty. Everyone's eyes went wide and Dottie spoke.

"What are you talking about? We'd never lock you up like that" Dottie said in a gentle voice reaching her arm towards him and gently caressed the 19 year old's auburn hair. This made Dusty's crying stop and made him give off soft whimpers.

"Shh, you're fine with us now. You think you can talk now?" Skipper asked. Dusty nodded and the older man let go of him.

"I had a really bad dream last night. You guys thought I was mentally ill for wanting to be a racer instead of being a crop-duster like I was for most of my life. You handed me over to some mental hospital and when I got there, I was being ready to have my head cut open by some mummy looking guy. And you guys were watching me get hurt and didn't even flinch at my pain" Dusty explained letting tears fall once more. Everyone was in shock to hear this story.

"Dusty, listen. We would never ever put you in a mental hospital for following your dreams. It doesn't make you mentally ill, it's normal for everyone to have dreams to be something bigger" Sparky began.

"Yeah, we'd be sad if you ever gave up on your dream. Racing is your life now and we can't bare to see you like this" Chug piped in, placing a hand on Dusty's leg.

"Besides, I've heard mental hospitals are terrible places to be. I would never hand you over to one willingly. It would break my heart if you were in one, suffering and crying your eyes out in a padded cell in one of those terrible estates" Dottie said now hugging Dusty.

"We love you too much to just throw you out like that. Nothing will happen to you. Not while we're still with you" Skipper concluded and hugged Dusty again, this time Dusty returned the hug, knowing he could really trust his friends again despite what a terrible dream would have him believe. Dusty eventually fell asleep in Skipper's arms.

"I guess he must be really worn out after avoiding us today huh?" Sparky asked. Skipper nodded ad he held Dusty and ran his hand through the young adult's auburn hair to soothe him.

"Yeah, who ever knew dreams could be so terrifying?" Chug asked metaphorically.

"At least he's back to normal and we've got our Dusty back" Dottie said. Skipper then tucked Dusty into his bed and whispered into his ear.

"Goodnight, son" Skipper said before sitting back down.

"Sweet dreams, Dusty" Dottie said kissing his forehead, making the unconscious Dusty smile in his sleep.

"We'll keep you safe, don't worry" Chug said quietly.

"Yeah, we'll stay with you the whole night" Sparky promised.

All through the night, they kept their word. They all fell asleep on Dusty's bed over the covers, waiting for any sign of another nightmare but luckily there were none. They had their friend back and that was that.

 **A/N: 13 pages long, I'm impressed how long I managed to keep this story running. So, I hope you liked that sweet one-shot I wrote for you guys. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
